The present disclosure relates generally to material reduction machines that are adapted to be used to remove such items as tree stumps. Various methods and machines for removing or reducing the size of stumps are known. Examples of stump reduction machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,996 titled Control System for Stump Cutters assigned to Vermeer; U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,124 titled Stump Grinder Having Automatic Reversing Feed Assembly assigned to Tramo; U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,781 titled Stump Cutter Safety System assigned to Rayco; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,770 titled Stump Chipper and Method for the Operation Thereof assigned to Vermeer-Holland.